Hibiscus' Revenge
by Silly.Hibiscus.Flower
Summary: Three different ponies meet and get into a fight but the Pegasi is brought somewhere. The two of them get knocked out and are taken to the Rainbow Factory.. Will they escape unharmed or will they fall into the clutches of Rainbow Dash..?


_**Hibiscus' Revenge**_

All you could hear was the trotting of footsteps in the streets that day. The streets were crowded that Saturday evening, good business for the markets that day. Everypony was bustling around trying to get home from work for the day. But one pony stood out from the large crowd; a grey Unicorn will a dark black mane covering her eyes was sitting on a corner smiling deviously. But it wasn't her appearance that made her stand out.. It wasn't the way she smiled either.. Her dark black mane and white scientist-like clothing was stained with dried blood.. As she slowly moved along the streets Ponies moved out of the way from the mare in front of them, lowering their ears when they saw her. She walked forward slowly, staring straight in front of her.

A dark grey pegasus with pigeon-like wings bumped into her hissing loudly, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She stared at her with her beautiful red eyes. The unicorn nodded towards her, she didn't seem to hear her.. Or bother to listen to her and continued to walk forward towards the Everfree Forest. The pegasus glared at her and slowly followed, her eyes narrowing she yelled slightly louder. "Hey!" She flapped her large, pigeon wings angrily as she hovered in the air, watching her. When she saw her enter the darkened forest she burst towards her at full speed. She looked around expecting her to be only a few feet away but she couldn't see her, she looked behind the nearest trees when a grey shadow was seen in front of her.

She whipped around to see the shadow moving in circles around her. "It's dangerous for a filly like yourself to be in the forest alone." a voice whispered deviously. The Pegasus growled and looked around, confused. Again the Unicorn whispered to her "All alone with nopony to protect you!" The Pegasus threw herself in the direction the voice came from, tumbling into a bush. "Show yourself!" She cried angrily, rubbing her head and wincing. She could feel a bump just above her forehead.

The Unicorn appeared in front of her looking slightly transparent, she flickered like a light bulb that was about to go out. She smiled, bowed and introduced herself "Welcome to the Everfree Forest! My name is Hibiscus Flower; your guild!" She remarked, enthusiastically. She turned her back to the pony and pointed at multiple types of trees, "That's a tree and that's a tree.. That's also a tr-" The Pegasus flew towards her cutting her off, but ended up passing right through her and smashed into a birch tree in the process. The image of Hibiscus faded and she appeared behind her, and cackled. "That's also a tree." She stated smiling.

The Pegasus rose and shook her head in pain when suddenly a swift, dark shadow appeared overhead. It slowly descended to the earth in front of them presenting itself as an Alicorn prince. Hibiscus turned around and walked away, rolling her eyes, when she tried to move her back leg it seemed to be growing heavier by the second, she looked back at it, seeing it turn to light grey stone. With a blank expression on her face, she pushed her mane out of her eyes and stared at the stone.. Her eyes glowed a brilliant red and the stone melted off of her. The Alicorn looked confused when she continued to walk deeper in the forest, completely unfazed and seemingly okay.

The two began to hover in the air, bewildered for a second. The Pegasus shot off towards her, flapping her huge wings rapidly, trying her hardest to catch up to the Unicorn. She came to a small cottage, shingles tilted to the side. It seemed that nopony lived there but she saw footsteps leading to the doorway and lowered her ears shaking her head. She slowly walked towards it when the Unicorn hopped on her back. "Yee Haw!" Hibiscus laughed as the Pegasus tried to buck her off. Hibiscus grabbed her dagger that she had gotten from the cottage, stabbing her in the left wing and ripping down the side, cutting a huge gash in her. She screamed in pain as the knife went through her, Hibiscus saw a little piece of string with a card around the young Pegasus' neck. She ripped it off and began reading aloud; "Camerald Gem Yeager, 14 years of age, failed flight class and receded to Ponyville. So you're a failure? I can see how with these ghastly wings of yours." She lifted Camerald's wings and chuckled, moving them up and down in flapping motions as the poor Pegasi cried in pain.

The Alicorn blinked, seeing the Pegasi struggle to get away from the Unicorn, only just arriving. His horn lit up and he used his magic to pick Hibiscus up, throwing her to the ground. Landing with a thud she winced but she stood up recovering quickly. She had a solemn look on her face as she motioned for him to be on his way but he grabbed her dagger and used it against her, stabbing her left leg. She blinked and frowned, seeing her own blood trickle down her leg. "Hmm." She pulled it out and tossed it at him, turning around and walking towards the cottage, the gash in her leg healing with every step she took.

The Pegasus was on the ground now passed out. Hibiscus dragged her towards her cottage, with ease, rolling her eyes. The ground behind the Pegasi was covered with blood from her wing. Once inside Hibiscus stared at her handy work, a faint smile on her face. 'Maybe I could use her. She seems pretty powerful and her wingspan is incredible!' She thought to herself, looking her over. 'Who knew an Alicorn would come into all of this though.. This may be harder than I though.' She closed her eyes and mumbled something to herself.

The Pegasus slowly started to wake up, opening her eyes very slowly. Everything seemed so blurry. She struggled to move her wing but wailed in pain. She looked at it.. Dry blood had stained her grey fur "Ugh…" She moaned quietly and looked around, fear settling in as she saw the interior of the cottage; bloody knives and rags were strewn about and the walls were splattered with an unsightly crimson color.. Dry blood, she began to realize. 'What is this place?!' She thought to herself, repeating it aloud once. When the Unicorn came into the room, she seemed calm and collected, as if she were used to it. "Pardon? Don't you like my decorating?" She giggled to herself. "Why this is my home!" She cracked a smile to Camerald and proceeded towards her, pulling her out of the chair that she was sitting in and showing her around.

After she finished with her small expedition of the cottage she slowly walked outside. Hibiscus chuckled to herself when the Alicorn asked "Proud of your work?" His face was blank and unimpressed as she nodded. "I didn't realize you'd still be here." She replied. He ignored her "I suppose why shouldn't you be proud? It shouldn't matter to me anyways. Wanna go catch a movie?" He asked blatantly. She shrugged "I don't even know your name good sir." She looked him over. He replied "My name? The Cursed Prince." She blinked at him. "_The Cursed Prince? _So like.. On your birth certificate it says _The Cursed Prince?_" He nods and she tried to hold in her laughter, looking away quickly.

Camerald slowly walked out of the cottage and blinked at the two, 'They seem to be having.. A civil conversation!' She tilted her head in confusion. Hibiscus looked over and winked at Camerald, Hibiscus started to get awfully close to the Alicorn when suddenly she stabbed him right in the chest, nearly missing his heart. He blinked and looked down at his chest, then quickly back at her. "Y.. You.. Stabbed me?!" He stared at her in awe as she toppled over laughing. "Yes! Yes I did!" She said in between laughs. She nodded towards Camerald, as she started running towards the two, her wing instantly felt better. She kicked The Cursed Prince in the jaw doing a backflip the process. "Haha! I knew you could be useful dear Camerald." She hopped around her "You.. Traitor.." He coughed, specks of blood coming out of his mouth and hitting her already splattered coat.

She trotted around him happily, when suddenly she found herself on the ground.. He had tripped her of course. He stood over her with an evil glare in his eye. "I despise traitors.." He pulled the knife out of his chest and put it up to her throat. "Ooo, tough boy!" She laughed and used her magic to disintegrate the blade, leaving him with a handle. He glanced at the handle hitting her with it. He let it fall to the ground and reared back for a punch. Out of nowhere Camerald kicked him in the stomach and he fell onto his back. While Hibiscus was waiting patiently for her to finish, his eyes were wide as he stared straight ahead of him. "En.. ENOUGH!" He managed to yell at the two. "Why?" she asked. Using his magic to quickly heal himself he stood up, staring down at her. "Because I said so!" She came extremely close to him. "I asked you why." She spat at him. Shoving her down and putting his head in front of hers, so close that she could smell his breath "And I said because I said so." He hissed back at her.

Hibiscus looked slightly surprised as he began to walk away from her when suddenly seven Pegasi ponies, all the colors of the rainbow, began to surround them. Camerald smiled "What took you?" She asked, joining them. "Sorry. But I think my ride is here." She said to the two growling Ponies. The group of Pegasi shot off into the sky leaving behind a trail of dust. The two of them sneezed and looked around, The Cursed Prince fell to the ground followed by Hibiscus. The Pegasi started falling back to the earth cackling. Everything became black….

Hibiscus slowly started to wake up. Her blurry vision focused on her front hooves. She was back to normal! Her white fur glinted softly in the dim light and her majestical blue eyes looked back at her gorgeous light yellow tail. She looked around her head pounding.. She glanced to the right and saw the Alicorn still passed out, near her. She stood up and groaned. "Hey..!" She shook him lightly and he mumbled something inaudible. "Hey..!" She said again. "Get up!" His eyes fluttered open and he glared at her. "What are you..." He looked around and his eyes opened wide with pure terror. "We have to get out..." He said quietly and stood up walking towards an air vent, to the back of the musty and cold room. "What?" She replied. "Why?" "Just hurry up!" He hissed and unlatched the vent just as three Pegasi entered the room.

"Oh good you're awake." The first one said, blankly. She noticed the air vent and frowned. "Aww.. You guys wanted to leave us?" She nodded towards the two stallions behind her and they walked towards them, zapping them each with a cattle prod. They collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. She took off the black mask that covered her face to reveal that it was indeed Camerald. She walked towards them lifting her pigeon wings "You know.. After I failed that flight class they sent me here. To the Weather Facility, or more importantly.. The Rainbow Factory. Ever since I met you two I thought _Woah! These two.. There's something special about them.. Their power.. _So I suppose it's good I brought you two here.." They slowly began to shake and finally standing up, trying to shake off the feeling of shock.

She motioned for the stallions to leave and turned back at them frowning. "Look guys.. I'm really sorry about this. buut.. Duty calls." "Why.. Why can't you just leave this place? And how in Equestria did they find you?! I kept my eye on you the whole time!" Hibiscus frowned, shifting uncomfortably in the stuffy room. "Well you see dear friend. When you left the cottage after I woke up I had time to call in my flight!" She points to her radio and smiles. Your power will help us Pegasi create beautiful rainbows! I suspect you two know how that's gonna happen." They shook their heads confused. She happily went on to explain how they were made. The two's faces became more pail every sentence that the Pegasus said. "I've grown really fond of you two for some weird reason.. And well, quite frankly I don't want to have to kill you." They stared at her. "Then.. Why don't you leave with us? Wouldn't that be easier?" The Prince asked, a solemn look on his face. "Now.. I wish I could do that but.. It's not that easy.." She frowned. "I really don't want to kill any of these ponies." 'There are more..?' Hibiscus thought to herself.

She led them out of the room and whispered, "Let me.. Let me think about it.. You need my help. If you want to get out of here undetected that is.." They smiled weakly at her and entered a room filled with hundreds of ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns alike! Most of them being fillies. "All of these fillies… Ponies! What are they doing here?" She asked quietly. "I don't know.. But we need to get out of here!" He frowned, not seeming to care about their well-being. "What about them?!" She cried at him. He looked away. "We'd only be able to bring a few with us anyways. Besides..! When did you start caring about the well-being of others?!" He winced prepared for a hit, but when he turned around she wasn't there.

Hibiscus growled and looked through the crowd of foals. A few years ago her daughter Sapphire Symphony went missing. She knew that her ex-husband Rask worked at the Factory but she didn't know which facility he worked in.. Visions of the once happy family flashed in her mind. She was always suspicious of him when he got home late but she never asked where he was or why he was late. She just assumed that he had to work overtime. But then Sapphire disappeared and shortly after that Rask did too.. She was devastated when she found out about what Rask had been doing after work.

After searching through the crowd for several minutes she noticed a glistening blue mane and started running towards it, eyes full of hope.. It wasn't her.. She realized she musn't be here.. 'Why would she be in this horrible place?' She thought to herself. She began to walk back when she heard an ear-deafening scream come from behind her. A tiny white Unicorn was being pulled forward by two grey Pegasi. She squirmed, trying to get out of their grasp but with no such luck. They started hooking her up to a machine; tying her legs down so she couldn't move. She cried when the machine started booting up, wires hooked up to the machine came to life and a large, empty needle came towards her. She whimpered; struggling to get out. They pierced through her chest and she howled in pain. Slowly her screams became weaker and her body grew limp. As her body dropped to the ground Hibiscus stared in horror.. It was Sapphire.

As Hibiscus and the rest of the ponies were moved back to their damp cells she began to cry. Her only daughter.. The only part of her from the life before this was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it. The Alicorn was roughly shoved into the cell with Hibiscus. He stared at her, she didn't bother to look up. "What happened?" She asked bitterly. He looked away and didn't reply. He laid down on the floor at the opposite end of the cell and closed his eyes. She frowned when she finally looked up. Glancing at the bruises and cuts on his face and muzzle. She stood up and walked towards him. She extended her hoof to touch his muzzle, and he winced when she laid her hoof on his face. "What happened?" She asked softer this time. He frowned and looked away. "I couldn't save her.." He replied. "She's gone.. I'm sorry" She blinked and tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly. "That filly you were looking for! I could sense something.. That Camerald! We should never have trusted her!" He hissed. "Don't go pinning this on her! It wasn't her fault!" She retorted "She's trying to help us remember?!" Hibiscus growled at the weakened Alicorn.

The cell's door creaked open and the sign above reading #937 glinted as the pigeon-winged Pegasi stepped into the room "I'm sorry.. I co-" "Don"t you say sorry!" The Cursed Prince yelled. He stood up and walked towards her, pure hate in his eyes. He stood in front of her, close enough so that she could smell his breath. Hibiscus stood and frowned, stepping in between the two. "Out of my way Hibiscus. I need to have a.. Civil conversation with Pigeon-Girl here!" She lifted her wings and growled, she bared her teeth hissing at the Alicorn before her "One sacrifices itself for the good of many!" "That filly didn't stand a chance! You're a monster!" He retorted. He opened his wings as well, shoving Hibiscus aside. She glared at the two as the growled and reared at each other, kicking and punching one another. "You're just going to wear yourselves out! I bet you two don't even have a plan to get out of here!" She screamed at them and they shot back "We'll use the vent!" He retorted. "No! We'll disguise ourselves and sneak out that way!" She cried. Hibiscus chuckled and shook her head.

"You two.. You make me laugh." She smiled, and The Prince looked at her confused. She didn't seem at all fazed about what had just happened to her daugher. "The disguises would work, but where would we get them? It's not like they just leave them laying around for anypony to find! And how would a huge Alicorn like yourself be able to fit through a vent that small?!" She shook her head, laughing to herself. "We fight our way out." A mysterious glint flashed in her eyes as she smiled at them. "Are you crazy?!" Camerald stared at her in awe. "How could you even think of that? Do you know how many Pegasi are on post just waiting to get their hooves on a pony?!" "It's our only hope. Besides! We have all of those foals! If they help us, _most_ of them will escape!" 'most..' She thought to herself. "If we could use the other ponies then it'll be a win win! Some will get out and we'll be free!" She exclaimed. They shook their heads. "But.. Why? Why do you care about those other ponies? When did you even start caring about others?!" The Prince questioned her. "When did you start caring about me? My filly?!" She shouted back. He took a step back and began to blush, lowering his ears. She glared at him and waited for a response. He narrowed his eyes, "It can't hurt to care about someone you know.." She blinked and ignored what he said going back to her plan. "Camerald. You have a map of this place?" She asked, a solemn look on her face.

The cell's door creaked open and four Pegasi walked in, "Camerald. You're requested to talk to Dash. Report to her office now." The tallest one stated. He wore the same suits as the other pony but there was something different about him.. The way he talked and walked seem strangely familiar but Hibiscus couldn't quite wrap her brain around it. He turned around "Rask..?" Hibiscus said quietly. He stopped for a second and lowered his ears but continued walking. "Rask?!" She said again, slightly louder, she ran up to him, blocking the exit. "What are you doing here?!" She cried, "What did you do to Sapphire?!" Tears started forming in her eyes when he took off his mask revealing that it was indeed Rask.. He shook his head and frowned. "Look.. I'm sorry ba-" She cut him off "Don't. You. Dare." She said in a threatening tone, and he took a step back biting his lip. "What are you doing here?!" She asked him. "I could ask you the same thing." He smirked and circled her, chuckling. "I didn't expect to see you here! Out of all the Unicorns in Equestria it _had_ to be you." He let out a loud, maniacal laugh, stopping in front of her, an evil gleam in his eyes. Camerald rolled her eyes and walked towards them. ". . . What happened?" She frowned and looked away from him, over to a rusty wall.. Later she realized it wasn't rust, but blood from the previous cell owner. Camerald slowly left, lowering her head when she past Hibiscus and the grinning Pegasi.

Camerald pushed her mane out of her eyes before she walked in the office; trying to make herself look presentable. Dash had her back turned to Camerald, clicking her hooves together she asked her with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice. "What took you?" She asked without even bothering to turn around. Camerald bit her lip nervously and replied, "We had a little trouble with a Unicorn and someone from the Factory.. A worker.." She mumbled quietly, she walked forward a few steps. "Why did you request my presence?" She asked her timidly. Rainbow turned around, "Who was it?" She asked, ignoring her question completely. "Lieutenant Rask and a Unicorn we caught on the ground named Hibiscus Flower." She replied with a clear voice. Rainbow Dash bobbed her head left and right, processing the information Camerald had given her. "Bring him to me. Now." "Yes ma'am.." She answered quietly. After a few minutes of explaining some orders, Camerald walked out of her office. Dash narrowed her eyes at Camerald when the young Pegasus was about to leave.

Camerald rushed down the hallway and turned a left with a worried look on her face. Her radio was going off like crazy all for the same cell. "Cell 937 breaching" it kept repeating over and over again.. She turned right into a musty corridor, slipping on a gooey orange mess on the floor and bit her lip making a little screeching sound. 'What did she do..' She shook her head as she ran down the narrow corridor. Once she finally got to the cell the door was adjacent.. "I'm too late..!" She yelled quietly. She stared at the crumpled corpse on the floor. She frowned and kneeled down beside Rask's dead body, a feeling of sorrow washed over her. "Why are you here?" A shadow came out of the darkness to the left of the stuffy cell. Hibiscus' eyes flashed as she glared at her and glanced at the dead body smirking. "He was going to go either way. I could have turned him into a beautiful rainbow you know, it would be a horribly painful death.. But then I thought of something better!" She laughed wickedly and carried on "Do you have any idea what he did to me?! He.. He took away my child and just.. Left me! Do you know how that feels?" She tilted her head looking at Camerald. "Where's the Prince?" Camerald asked looking around. "Hibiscus shrugged and smiled, the blood in her hair seemed to shimmer the wider her grin got.

The Prince ran through the hallway, followed by thirteen Pegasi guards, he opened his wings to fly but his wingspan was too large for the narrow hallway that he was currently running down. He looked back at all of the guards, confused and hurt he pushed himself forward. A purple Pegasi, with torn up wings fell from above and giggled, pushing him back towards the group. 'I should have just stayed with Hibiscus!' He thought to himself. Suddenly a loud screeching noise came from the speakers above the cells. But it seemed that only the Pegasi with the suits were affected by it, while it was loud none of the others had to cower from it. Every other Pegasi that was held captive just watched along with The Prince as they all collapsed to the ground. The Alicorn opened hismouth in wonder as they all fell, covering their ears, some running in circles. Something fell to the ground with a whoosh. Hibiscus landed onto his back, blood dripping from her mane onto his dark coat. "Hurry! Let's go" He blinked and stared at her regaining himself, quickly running forward ramming any Pegasi in his way. "Where were you?! Where's Camerald?!" He shouted at her. "Executing her part of the escape plan." She yelled back, a smile sneaking across her face.

Camerald burst into Rainbow's office. Rainbow turned around in her chair and stood up, beating her wings furiously. "What do you think that you're doing here punk?! Were you even listening to your orders at all?!" She demanded. Camerald shouted over the screeching sound, neither of them having the suits they were able to hold a conversation and move around. "We have a perimeter breach Dash!" She lied as Dash flew towards the door angrily. Just as she was about to leave Camerald stabbed her in the back, whipping out the blade quickly and closing her eyes when the rusted blade pierced through her skin. Rainbow Dash let out a howl of pain and whipped around, punching Camerald square in the chest before collapsing to the ground. She panted heavily. "You'll… You'll never get away with this!" She screamed at her, burning tears forming in her eyes, she gritted her teeth. Camerald smiled and replied slyly, "Well I wish I hadn't already." She grabbed a shiny, blue file from under Dash's desk and smiled, feeling the weight of it. She looked it over, the blue cover glinting as she turned it around.

The two finally reached the end of the narrow hallway. The Prince started breathing heavily when he stopped. He had deep scars all over his legs and chest. Hibiscus hopped off of his back completely untouched. She looked back at the narrow hallway expecting Camerald to be right behind them. 'She must have gotten caught up with Rainbow.' Hibiscus thought to herself. "Where.. Is she?!" He said between breaths. "I'm exhausted.. We should just leave while we have the chance! She'll find her own way out!" Hibiscus glared at him and replied stubbornly. "No. I'm waiting here whether you like it or not!" She began thinking of the file that Camerald was sent to grab for her and looked around for the crimson Pegasi one more time. She started to get a little impatient and stomped her hoof on the cold stone ground. She started to feel a little more sane and calm as she realized that they had a chance to avenge her dear daughter..

Camerald came rushing around the corner her wings closing around the small file. crashing into Hibiscus. They stood up. "There you are!" Hibiscus yelled. "We have to get out of here!" All three of them turned around towards the door. The Prince tried to open it but, even with his magic, it was impossible! "No! How are we going to get out?!" They glanced at Hibiscus who was staring straight ahead. They turned to where she was looking.. A window. They all nodded except for Hibiscus.. She was glancing around the room and stared in horror.. A horde of foals were getting cornered by multiple of the factory workers. Without thinking she ran towards them. "Hey!" She yelled as she stabbed one of them with her horn. "Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?!" all four of them turned around to stare at her. They smiled at each other and proceeded towards her, all in different directions. She stared at the terrified fillies and nodded. They tilted their heads watching carefully. The workers all charged at once, Hibiscus hopped in the air kicking two of them in the head, knocking them out. The fillies watched amazed at her. They slowly walked towards them. "You ready kids?" They nodded and half jumped on one of them and the other half jumped on the stallion running away. They pounded on their heads yelling. Some kids were kicked off of the edge and others were successful in taking the two stallions down. The remaining thirty four fillies shivered and followed Hibiscus.

She walked up, seemingly proud of herself. The two gawked at all of the fillies that she had saved. Some of them were limping and a few could barely keep their eyes open.. But they all had one thing in common; they all had a dignified look on their faces as they strode towards the doorway. "Did you guys get the door open yet?" She asked them. They pointed at it shaking their heads. "But there's always the window!" Camerald said hopefully. She rose an eyebrow and pointed at the multiple Unicorns and earth Ponies. "They can totally fly!" She smiled sarcastically. "The door is our only hope." Our powers are drained from the inside.. I found that out the hard way." A flashback of poor, unfortunate, Sapphire flashed inside Hibiscus' mind. They nodded. "We're going to teleport all of the ones that cannot fly back to the ground.. The ones that can will fly down. Now our powers will only come back to us very weak.. So I expect Camerald to help us out some." She looked at Camerald. "You can fly pretty fast. We'll need to go up and down multiple times to get everypony out." She stated grimly. "We have to do it fast.." They all nodded in agreement.

"Push!" Camerald screamed as soon as everypony was up against the door, hooves ready. The Cursed Prince was fighting off any guard that tried to get near the ponies. The fillies looked more exhausted with every push, while the older ones gave it their all. Hibiscus and Camerald were beside each other, "Thank.. Thank you!" Hibiscus whispered to the young Pegasi. "If it weren't for you none of these fillies would have a chance.." Camerald smiled and nodded. "Look.." Camerald said frowning. "I'm sorry about your daughter and you-" Camerald stopped once she saw the glare of anger in Hibiscus' eyes. She quickly looked away and pushed harder on the door, their determined faces were staring straight at the large, metal obstacle blocking their way.

Hibiscus pulled back. "We're getting nowhere with this!" She cried. The fillies slowly started to stop as well, standing beside Hibiscus. A short colt with a minty colored mane and a light blue coat gasped and pointed at a lever a few meters away from the door. But that wasn't the only thing the poor colt was gasping at.. Violet eyes glared at them angrily in the shadows.. It slowly stepped forward; revealing its tattered blue coat. She cackled loudly and screamed at Camerald. "You can't get away that easily my sweet!" She flew towards the frightened Pegasi. Inches away from her, something hit her in the jaw, not with much force.. But enough to make her lose her coarse and go crashing into the ground, near the door. When Dash looked at what hit her, her eyes went wide..

Lightning Dust stepped in front of her. "It's been a long time Rainbow Dash." The turquoise pony chuckled, her yellow-orange mane seemed like it hadn't been tended in weeks.. Rainbow Dash tried to give her no acknowledge and stood up facing Camerald. "You know.. After they kicked me out.. I had a _lot_ of time to think of ways to get revenge. I even thought of working here! Wonder how that would turn out. I was out on a stroll one evening and-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HOW I MESSED UP YOUR LIFE!" Rainbow Dash screamed at her, her full rage settling in. Lightning shrugged and walked towards her. "Why are you doing this Dash?" She frowned slightly but shook her head. "You had a chance in this world until you messed up and joined these guys." "I had no other choice!" Rainbow retorted quickly. "You did! Just like I had a chance to get into the WonderBolts.. But I suppose we all make mistakes." Dust said quietly. "This wasn't a mistake Lightning.." Rainbow hissed. The two charged at each other, flailing around, punching and kicking aimlessly.

The small colt ran over to the lever and quickly pulled it down. A large beeping noise came from the speakers above the cells. A scratchy voice said over the intercom "The door has been open. Perimeter breach. The door has been open. Perimeter breach." It repeated that over and over again. As the two Pegasi were busy fighting all of the Ponies ran out of the Factory, and crowded into a small elevator.. Only a few could go at a time and there were well over one hundred standing and waiting their turn. The Prince was among the first to go down and comfort the fillies.. Lightning and Rainbow were too busy fighting to realize some Ponies were escaping. "YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH THE WONDERBOLTS! WHAT EVEN HAPPENED WITH THAT?!" Dust yelled at her. Rainbow's reply was a punch to the head.

Hibiscus watched as the small foals made their way towards the elevator and then stopping when it was too full. One after another they piled in until it couldn't fit anymore and it would make their way down to let them all off into the streets of Cloudsdale. After every last foal was out on the streets the three of them walked out and began to prepare the steps that needed to be taken in order for the plan to be safe. Just as they were about to leave.. Plans changed.

Rainbow Dash burst out of the doors, blood stains on her face and hooves. She had an unsightly glint in her eyes as she stared at all of the Ponies in front of her. They lowered their ears and frowned at the sight of her, some stepping back almost falling off of the city lines. She walked down the dark stone steps, grinning. 'Lightning..' Hibiscus growled and stepped in front of her with a determined gleam in her eyes. Camerald slowly joined her along the Cursed. The three of them stepped towards her, she stepped towards them.. Suddenly a few foals walked forward as well, facing off to Rainbow Dash who slowly lost her smile. "Fools.." She muttered under her breath. Hibiscus chuckled, "You see Dash, you may be powerful.. But good always wins.. You're no match for us!" 'Oh Celestia that sounds so crumby..' Rainbow flicked her ears slightly annoyed. She looked so.. Unearthly. Her fur was missing in some patches and she had deep scars in her chest and across her eyes. "What ever happened to you…?" A voice said from behind. Everypony looked behind Rainbow Dash to see Lightning Dust crawl out from behind the tall, steel doors of the factory. She had a hurt and dazed look on her face as she tried to stand up. A few fillies and a colt walked up to her, stabilizing her. She forced herself to smile but glared at Rainbow. "You had a chance, what ever happened to that?" Rainbow Dash blinked and looked away quickly. "You'll never get away. None of you will." She said threateningly. "I'll hunt you down." She began to walk up to a group of foals, baring her teeth to them. "Starting with you." She opened her tattered wings, pouncing at a violet coated Unicorn, her light blue eyes opened wide as the horrifying creature that was growing nearer by the second. Camerald, without thinking, charged at her full speed. Rainbow Dash squealed when she was hit. The two of them, punching and kicking, started falling back to the earth.

Hibiscus ran forward and jumped off of the cloud, a determined look on her face, she plummeted towards the two. She got in between them, shoving Rainbow off of Camerald and gave her one good punch to the side of her head, knocking her out on impact. She began to plummet to the ground, they both looked at each other. Hibiscus closed her eyes, waiting for her magic to start up so they could both teleport back. She heard a sputter noise and felt her horn… It was broken.. "No!" She screamed 'It would take too long for it to regrow..!' She thought to herself. Camerald opened her wings and smiled, grabbing onto Hibiscus and coming to a stop, they slowly rose back to Cloudsdale. Everypony cheered and smiled when they saw them. Cursed looked relieved when he saw Hibiscus, her and Camerald hugged and smiled at all of the small foals that had made it out. They began getting all of the ponies out of Cloudsdale and back to where they belong, the faces of their parents and siblings made it all worth while.

It a hard road but they had finally made it out and taken down Rainbow Dash.. Or so they thought. She was a crumpled mess but was still very much alive. She felt her forehead and groaned in pain. Wet blood covered her hoof, as she slowly regained her vision she looked around the bush that she fell in. With a growl she swore revenge and stepped back into the shadows, Her violet eyes gleaming with hate. "They won't get away with this.. I'll find every last one of them.. I'll kill everyone that gets in my way.. There won't be one survivor of the Rainbow Factory!" She screamed and ran into the dark of night.

By .Flower


End file.
